


La Noche de los Armarios Rotos

by LauraOsuna



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraOsuna/pseuds/LauraOsuna
Summary: Un año después de la histórica noche en la que Raoul y Agoney hicieron a media España más libres.





	La Noche de los Armarios Rotos

Hacía un año desde aquel concierto en el Palau Sant Jordi y aún podía sentir la adrenalina que había recorrido su cuerpo en el momento en el que acabó de cantar "Manos Vacías" junto con su compañero Raoul. Un año de aquel famoso lema que hizo a media España un poquito más libre. Pero por desgracia, el catalán no estaba a su lado y twitter no dejaba de recordárselo Una lágrima se escapó y recorrió su mejilla lentamente, pero se la quitó bruscamente en cuanto sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse para dejar el paso a su hermana, Glenda.

\- ¿Qué haces en la cama aún? Es casi la hora de comer.

\- Estoy agotado-. Agoney respondió mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo para seguir remoloneando.

\- Venga, Ago. Ya tendrás tiempo de dormir más tarde. Mañana cantas en una gala, tienes que ensayar y hacer millones de cosas. Arriba. 

Agoney siguió resoplando pero finalmente se levantó porque no tenía otra opción, y se dirigió hacia la cocina malhumorado por la falta de descanso en busca de un plátano que le diera energías.

\- Por cierto, felicidades-. Pronunció Glenda apreciando detrás del chico y dándole un la mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, hace un año de tu primer concierto... y de que salvaste a tanta gente con tu lema

\- Ah, no me acordaba-. Mintió el menor-. Y no era mío, sino nuestro-. Añadió recordando una vez más a Raoul.

Y recordar a Raúl le hizo acordar a Nerea ya que sus amigos estaban muy unidos por "La llamada", en la que Raoul encarnaba a Dios y Nerea a María. Agoney empezó a recoger su habitación y luego se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, cogió su móvil para hablarle a su amiga por WhatsApp, pues sabía que estaba en las Palmas y la echaba muchísimo de menos. Aun así, sabía que no podría verla, pues ella había cantado el día anterior en la gala Drag Queen, la misma en la que él cantaría al día siguiente; y como era era lógico se tendría que ir pronto de vuelta a Madrid.

En ese momento en el que el moreno estaba de bajón, sintió un leve movimiento a su lado y sonrío al darse cuenta de dónde provenía. Bambi se recostó en su regazo y Agoney la levantó para abrazarla.

\- ¿Tú también quieres volver a hace un año? - Le preguntó en un susurro al animal.

El día pasó lentamente, aunque al lado de su familia, en la tierra que le vio nacer, era un poquito más feliz. Se sentía a gusto. Pero por la noche recibió una llamada de alguien a quien no esperaba.

\- Baja, Ago-. Dijo la voz en otro lado del auricular en cuanto descolgó, y eso hizo el canario. Bajó corriendo las escaleras de su vivienda hasta salir a la calle, reencontrándose por aquella persona que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Estás loco, ¿qué haces?

\- Bueno, no podríamos celebrar nuestro día sólo-. Raoul se encogió de hombros mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

El mayor sonrió al mismo tiempo que el rubio y volvió a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Te quedas en casa? Preguntó observando la mochila que llevaba el catalán colgada en la espalda.

\- Bueno, mi intención era buscar ahora un hotel ...

\- Quédate-. Le cortó Agoney.

\- Bueno, pero si Bambi no me muerde-. Advirtió Raoul y ambos soltaron una carcajada al recordar este detalle de cuando Raoul fue por primera vez a Adeje.

\- Ya no muerde. Está muy educada.

\- Más te vale-. Bromeó el menor.

Y tras esa conversación dieron un paseo,  hablaron de mil cosas, rieron, reflexionaron juntos... Y todo eso, mientras que Agoney se sentía en una nube. No se creía que Raúl estuviera con él y por ello tenía que abrazarlo a cada segundo. Y finalmente, se dirigieron a la costa, se sentaron juntos en la arena observando el movimiento de las olas de noche.

\- Gracias-. Susurró el moreno. Pronunció sólo esa palabra pero abarcaba mucho más pues quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, la confianza que había depositado en su persona, los miedos que habían superado juntos, la libertad que le había hecho sentir desde que compartieron escenario por primera vez... Miles de cosas resumidas en tan sólo una palabra, la más sincera que había dicho nunca.

Como respuesta, la mano de Raoul buscó la de Agoney y la apretó con la fuerza, y ambos recordaron lo que pasó un año antes diciendo aquel lema que se habían inventado sobre la marcha. Aquel lema tan suyo ya la vez de tanta gente.

\- Por el amor.

\- Por la libertad.

\- Y por la visibilidad.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se fundieron los dos en un cálido beso que llevaban tiempo queriendo darse.

Simplemente, sabían que esa noche, la Noche de los Armarios Rotos, iba a ser histórica de alguna manera por la cantidad de personas a las que habían ayudado. Iban a ser leyendas gracias al 3 de marzo, y ¿qué mejor forma de celebrar ese día que siendo libres? 


End file.
